


Kisses Better

by otpcutie



Series: Spidey Boy and King Daddy [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Peter receiving both), Age Play, Age Regression, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caregiver/little, Daddy Tony, Established Relationship, Little Peter, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Starker, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little!peter, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter is a Little and feeling cheeky, in more ways than one.This story followsDaddy Knows Bestbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Kisses Better

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains nonsexual AND sexual aspects, between two consenting adults (Peter is 21). Refer to tags. Enjoy :D
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/185159367042/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-little-secret-ao3)⭐️ for the series, posted to my tumblr.

Peter felt like his face was on fire when he first brought up this kind of play with Tony, but after his reaction to discovering Peter was a little he managed to build up the nerve. Shyly, he’d researched first. Finding online resources he could show his Daddy if he needed to.

He also sought after reassurance, finding other littles who spoke about their own experiences and found they had similar worries at first. He felt ashamed but it eased slightly knowing he wasn’t alone- that it was okay. He was worried Tony would think it was wrong though or that there was something wrong with him for wanting to explore this aspect with Cg/l.

Tony, was surprised at first since it hadn’t come up in their previous discussions about Peter being a little. He was reassuring, read the forums Peter had found and asked questions. Peter explained it was something he wanted to try when little but his little space was still generally nonsexual, that it would be a rarity.

They made an agreement that when it came to this type of play it would only happen if initiated by Peter and that his boy would be the focus, with the traffic light system in place of course. They also made sure they both knew that it was okay if either discovered they didn’t like or even want to go through with it.

~~~

A couple weeks later Tony was sat at the table when Peter approached him with flushed cheeks. A hand pulling the end of his sweater down as he walked, the other held his Iron Man stuffie.

“Daddy?” He said softly, coy smile on his face and his words mumbled around his Spider-Man pacifier.

Tony turned around, he’d been answering emails but none more important than his baby boy looking all sweet for him.

“Yes, kitten?” He asked, immediately knowing something was up. His eyes fell to Peter’s legs, he was wearing his baby blue thigh highs and a cute pink jumper, he couldn’t see what was underneath.

“I got an ouchy,” Peter took out his paci holding it instead and pouted for authenticity, slowly rolling back and forth on his feet. His tummy was all warm and he felt tingly all over.

Tony frowned with concern, looking over his body again to spot where he’d hurt himself. “Did you baby, how? Were you climbing the shelves again, you know that's dangerous.”

Peter shook his head at the accusation and frowned, “Did not!”

Tony chuckled and raised an eyebrow for an explanation of how he did hurt himself then. The last time Peter needed a bandaid and a kiss better was hurting himself after climbing the shelves in search of cookies. Cookies he wasn’t allowed without asking first.

“Will Daddy kiss it better? Kisses better always work.” Peter mused, it was true, Daddy kisses were obviously magic.

Tony nodded, “Of course, baby. Daddy kisses all your ouchies better.”

Peter stepped closer, a shy and embarrassed look on his face as he lifted his jumper up. Underneath he was wearing briefs with little dinosaurs printed on them, clearly hard and straining, a wet spot on the fabric.

“It hurts Daddy.” Peter pouted again, bringing up his stuffie to hold close and hide behind. He peaked an eye out to watch Tony.

Tony gave a surprised smirk, they’d agreed that Peter would initiate this kind of activity and this was clearly it. “Poor thing,” He cooed, it made Peter leak more.

“Hurts,” Peter whined, bottom lip jutting out dramatically as he wriggled under Tony’s gaze.

Tony seeing Peter need him, trusting him in such a vulnerable state, looking so cute- he wanted to go through with it, to explore this with his baby boy.

He stood, lifting him up and placing him on the table. “Then Daddy better kiss it better, hm?”

Peter nodded frantically, laying back on the table. His stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt hot all over, especially his prince parts.

“What were you thinking about when it happened?” Tony asked as he ran his hands up the thigh high socks to grip his inner thighs softly.

Peter squirmed, a small gasp escaping. He blushed at the question and murmured quietly, “Was thinkin’ ‘bout Daddy.. when Daddy makes me feel good ‘n stuff.”

“Naughty stuff?” Tony smirked as leaned down, pushing his jumper up enough to kiss over his stomach. Peter nodded guiltily, he put his paci back in his mouth and sucked softly.

“That’s okay Peter Pan, that's why Daddy’s here to take care of you.” Tony smiled softly at him and Peter’s stomach flipped like a froggie was jumping around in there happily.

“Please Daddy,” He slurred, he wanted his Daddy to take care of him and his ouchy.

Tony wasn’t going to tease him much since he was little but he didn’t want to overwhelm him either. He started leaving open mouthed kisses over the outline, Peter moaned softly, holding his Iron Man stuffie close and a hand flew over his face. It was embarrassing and good and he never wanted his Daddy to stop.

Peter wiggled and whined when Tony kept going, he didn’t want kisses on his undies he wanted kisses _under_ them. “Daddy- the dinos aren’t ouchy.” He complained, moving his hand to give him a pleading look.

Tony licked his lips and pulled Peter’s briefs off him, letting him spring free. This left his boy in just his thigh highs, pink jumper and his Iron Man stuffie in hand. He looked so sweet and what he was asking for was anything but. It sent a thrill through Tony, his little boy could be so naughty and Peter trusted him explicitly.

“Where does it hurt baby boy? Where do you need kisses better?” Tony asked, hands running over Peter’s thighs as he waited for his answer.

Peter’s blush deepened, saying what he wanted made his tummy feel all weird and he wriggled. “Here Daddy,” he murmured shyly, pointing there.

Tony hummed, now kissing over him and revelling in the way his boy moaned. He gave teasing licks, Peter’s hips rocking up desperately.

Peter mewled as Tony sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue and humming. His toes curled and he whined, it felt so good. By then he knew a lot of things his Daddy did felt good, not all of those he wanted right now when feeling little though.

One thing he did want made him blush as he tugged a little at Tony’s hair. “Daddy.”

Tony lifted his head and kissed over his tummy blowing a raspberry against his skin that made him giggle. “Colour?” He checked.

“Green, like yummy jello!” Peter said as he wiggled his hips wanting his kisses somewhere naughty again.

Tony smirked, licking up the length before asking, “Then what's wrong honey? Are the kisses not helping you feel better?” He cooed.

“Mhm, but I got another ouchy Daddy. Needs kisses too.” Peter explained, Tony gratefully understanding ‘paci talk’ by now.

“And what’s that?” Tony asked, there were a few spots his boy liked being kissed after all.

Tony’s gaze lowered as Peter bent and spread his legs, his hand trailing lower. He pointed to his bottom

and used Iron Man to cover his face again. “Here.”

“What have you been up to mister that you have these ouchies?” Tony mused with a knowing smirk, his prince parts may have been sore from being needy but his hole definitely wasn’t.

“Needs Daddy kisses.” Peter mused, his paci now replaced by his thumb. Tony noted how he didn’t say it was ouchy anymore, just the truth- he wanted his Daddy’s kisses there.

Tony didn’t need to be asked twice, not when his baby boy needed his kisses. Peter made a soft noise as Tony spread his cheeks, leaning close and kissing the little pucker. It was fluttering for attention, Peter mewling already and leaking onto his skin.

Tony continued leaving wet kisses against his pucker, his boy squirming and pushing back against his mouth.

“Please Daddy!” He breathed out, he was throbbing and he needed more! His Daddy was being a meanie on purpose.

As Peter whimpered Tony gave in, lapping at it and moving his tongue around how he likes. Peter’s hips started to move as he moaned around his thumb, it felt so good and he wanted cummies.

Tony coaxed his tongue inside and Peter was gone for, burying his face into his stuffie as he keened. He pushed back against his Daddy’s tongue as he fucked him with him, wiggling as he got close.

“Daddyyy, ‘m gonna-” Peter gasped, words sweet and muffled.

Tony buried his tongue inside him, Peter’s body tensed and he came with a loud cry of “D-addy!”

Tony didn’t stop moving his tongue inside him until his boy whined, pushing at his head and pouting down at him unhappily.

Peter’s body was lax, a dopey little smile on his face that melted Tony’s heart. “Feeling good, baby boy?”

“Mmm,” Peter was blushing but didn’t move to cover himself, his stomach sticky with his cum. He poked his cum and made a face, “Gross.”

Tony snorted, pulling Peter’s hand away and grabbing a cloth to clean him up. “How about Daddy gets you clean and we cuddle in bed?”

Daddy cuddles were his favourite. As Peter yawned he gave his Daddy his classic ‘Don’t get any ideas I’m not sleepy’ face while definitely sleepy before replying, “Can Iron Man cuddle too?”

Tony gasped playfully, “When wouldn’t Iron Man be allowed for cuddles?”

Peter giggled and squirmed as he cleaned him with the cloth, “Dunno Daddy. Can I have cookie?”

Tony shook his head at how quickly his needs jumped when little, he looked very determined about having a cookie, like it was life or death. “Since you were a good boy and asked, yes you can.”

“‘M your good boy Daddy.” Peter grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as he was picked up.

“That’s exactly right.” He kissed his forehead and got him out a cookie from the cookie jar.

“Thankies, Daddy.” He started eating his cookie, holding onto his stuffie as they walked to the bedroom.

“So nakey butt, you wanna put on some undies back on?” Tony asked with an amused smile, Peter seemed pretty content with just his socks and jumper on.

“Nu uh, nakey butt is comfy.” Peter shook his head, offering Daddy some of his cookie sweetly.

“That’s good, my nakey butt Spidey boy.” He teased adoringly, taking a bite of the cookie making dramatic eating sounds that make him laugh like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. God he loved this boy.

They got comfortable in bed, Peter laying against his Daddy’s chest and tucking Iron Man against Tony’s arm safely. As he finished his cookie Tony put his paci in his mouth, rubbing Peter’s back as his eyes drooped and he fell asleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutty cg/l fic, I may write more but I'd prefer not to be left NSFW suggestions. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
(feel free to come by and say hey!)  



End file.
